RENT 2
by Jase Andrews
Summary: In this continuation of the story RENT, Collins is grieving, Joanne and Maureen are trying new things, Mark dives into the world of dating, and Roger and Mimi are trying to take their relationship to the next level...but can they take that risk?
1. Go With The Flow

This story is based off the musical "RENT" by Jonathan Larson,and more specifically, the movie released by Sony Pictures. It is a sequel to the musical, and I have attempted to write my own songs for it, to keep with the theme. The story switches from story to a play-type format, to avoid confusion whenreading the songs. They aren't as good as the original, and there's no music, but I think they add a nice touch to the story. I did not create any of the characters mentioned in this first part.

* * *

**RENT  
2**

Mark Cohen trudged up the stairs to his New York apartment. He had a job now, sure, but he just couldn't leave the old hang out of his friends, and his home for years.

He slid the metal door open and found what he usually found every afternoon nowadays.

Roger. And Mimi. Making out.

Mark rolled his eyes and passed his friends who were entangled on the couch together. He pulled his camera out of his backpack and cranked the handle, and began to videotape them.

"And here is the mating ritual of the average horny New Yorker. Notice the way they seem to mesh together, as if trying to swallow each other's mouths. What a great day and age we live in," Mark said, as if he were narrating a nature show. Roger and Mimi stopped their 'mating ritual' and turned to the blond man.

"Jealous, aren't you? Never even seen what this is like!" Roger said, grinning, and Mimi chuckled. She got off the couch, her long black hair swaying behind her, and walked over to Mark.

She then grabbed his camera, opened it up, and pulled all of the film out.

"Hey!" Mark yelped, trying to grab for it, but Mimi tossed it to Roger.

"You can film whatever you want," Mimi said with a smile, "EXCEPT for that."

"I had a whole day's worth of stuff on there…" Mark whined, looking pathetically at his camera.

"Oh c'mon. You'll get plenty of stuff. This is New York, weird stuff happens every day," Roger said.

_-Go With The Flow-_

MARK: I guess you're right. There's plenty of crap.

ROGER: …and plenty of romance!

MIMI: Oh, you're such a sap.

MARK: This city's just great, but where do I go

When I'm down on my luck, and have nothing to show?

MIMI: That's life! Believe me, I certainly know.

ROGER: She's right. Sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow.  
We all know about those times, good and bad.  
But they always come and go like a passing fad.

MARK: I wonder what to do – maybe I'll just leave!

MIMI: Oh, now don't you go anywhere! You've got films to conceive!

MARK: Conceive? I'm not the only one to do that around here!

ROGER: We're being careful; you've got nothing to fear.

MARK: I'm just teasing! Geez, you're very uptight.

MIMI: Guys, chill! We're going out tonight!

MARK & ROGER: (Spoken) Huh?

MIMI: Sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow.  
We all know about those times, good and bad.  
But they always come and go like a passing fad…Listen!

The three friends stopped bickering as they heard that someone had called them and was now leaving a message.

"So, Joanne and I thought that maybe you'd want to get together and celebrate! We're going to be at Sam's Diner at six if you want to join us!" There was a click, and Maureen had hung up.

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?" Mark asked.

"If you two had been LISTENING, you would've heard that Collins is back in town…and he has a new job!" Mimi said with a grin.

"Well then, what are we hanging around here for?" Roger asked excitedly, and headed for the door, grabbing Mimi by the waist on the way out. Mark grabbed his back, put his camera lovingly inside it, and ran after them.

It was December 24th. The time of year when everyone seems to get together. Mark had noticed this, and realized how fast another year had gone by.

Their friend Angel had been dead for over a year. And it was two Christmases ago when they had first met.

1991. What a year.

Not too different from the eighties, actually. Maybe things wouldn't change so much after all.

Mark was interrupted from his thoughts when he realized that they had arrived at the diner.

The small brick building had twinkling Christmas lights on it, and there was a little tree inside by the front door as Mark, Roger and Mimi stepped into the cozy little restaurant.

"Hey guys!" Mark heard a voice scream, "Over here!" The pale brunette that had called their names was waving wildly at them, and the curly haired woman next to her was rolling her eyes and smiling. They headed over to the table where Joanne and Maureen were sitting, and made themselves comfortable. Collins, however, was not there.

"You guys know where he is?" Roger asked as he put his arm around Mimi.

"He said he had to stop and see an old friend before he got here," Joanne said quietly, and everyone understood.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think so far. Any suggestions or comments on Lyrics would be appreciated. 


	2. I'll Come Along

Collins knelt down in the snow in front of a small but significant grave marker. Below it was what was left of his former boyfriend, Angel.

The headstone's message was simple, but meant a lot to Angel, as well as his friends:

_Will I lose my dignity? No._

_Will someone care? Yes.  
__  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

_I already have._

Collins grinned and silently placed a rose in the snow in front of the gravestone, it's vibrant colors standing out against the colorless snow and stone.

He stood, wiped away tears, and headed to meet the rest of his friends.

* * *

Mark was just talking about his new documentary to Joanne and Mimi and Maureen were trying to get Roger to braid his hair when Collins entered the diner. Everyone stopped what they were doing to welcome him back. 

"So, what's the new job?" Mark asked, after Collins had settled in and everyone had ordered (french fries, burgers, and plenty of beer).

"I'm training to become a doctor. Slowly but surely."

"Congrats, man!" Roger said, giving Collins a hard slap on the back, causing him to jolt in his chair, "What kind of doc?"

"Oh, just a normal kind…but I'm also training to handle AIDS patients," Collins said, a small smile flickering across his face. The others fell into an awkward silence, but fortunately, Maureen came to the rescue.

"That's great, Collins! I'm really proud of you!" Maureen said excitedly, then took her drink and chugged it. While she was doing this, Mimi commented.

"Angel would be proud of you," the girl said softly but strongly, over Maureen's loud drinking. Maureen suddenly slammed the glass down on the table.

"Woo!" she screamed, "Why are we all depressed guys? It's Christmas Eve! We should party!"

_-I'll Come Along-_

MAUREEN: This is the time, this is the place,  
Don't be afraid to show your face!  
We're here together and that's the best thing of all;  
Remember, stay strong, and our friendship won't fall!

New things ahead, for us to see.  
But just keep shining like a Christmas tree!  
Something that's up, or something that's down;  
Whatever comes for us, we can take it, just don't frown!

(Climbs onto table)

Whenever you're down, just sing this song,  
And I'll be there, I'll come along.  
Maybe you won't see it, but before long,  
You'll come to realize that I wasn't wrong.

When the world's gone dark, and the light is out,  
Times can be confusing, what's it all about!  
One thing you can be sure of, and I think we all agree  
Is that there's friends in each of us, even you and me.

Whenever you're down, just sing this song,  
And I'll be there, I'll come along.  
Maybe you won't see it, but before long,  
You'll come to realize that I wasn't wrong.

Yes you will, oh yeah…You will come to see in time  
That there isn't a reason, and there isn't a rhyme.

RESTAURANT CUSTOMERS: Whenever you're down, just sing this song,  
And I'll be there, I'll come along.  
Maybe you won't see it, but before long,  
You'll come to realize that I wasn't wrong.

MAUREEN: At Same Time Right or wrong, that's always the song,  
In times of need, for you I long,  
Keep on singin', and baby, keep it strong.  
You come to realize that I'm there all along!

CAST: You'll come to realize…I'm there all along.

* * *

Collins had bunked with Mark, Roger and Mimi that night. He groggily walked into the main room of the house, and found that they were already up, eating breakfast. Mark was reading the paper, and Mimi and Roger were playing footsie under the table. 

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas," Collins said.

"And a Happy New Year to you!" Roger said brightly. He and Mimi had both had a little too much alcohol the previous night.

Collins grabbed the OJ that was in the small refrigerator.

"Last night was fun. Good to catch up with everyone."

"Yup," Mark said, not looking up from the paper.

"We should have everyone over today. Since it's Christmas, you know."

"That'd be nice." Mark looked up from his paper. "Actually…" he said, a bit hesitantly.

"What?"

"Maybe…we could go visit Angel's grave today."

"Sure," Collins replied after a pause.

"We don't have to if you don't-" Mark started, but Collins interrupted him.

"No, I think that'd be great. I'm sure Angel's having a blast up there," he said, glancing at the ceiling, "Dressed up in some crazy getup, probably organizing a 'Secret Santa.'"

Mark chuckled.

"I'll get the group together."


	3. Our Love Just Gleams

A/N: Oops. I forgot to acknowledge the writer of the thing that was on Angel's grave. It was some lyrics in the song "Will I?"

Also, I have created...'another version', if you will...of "Seasons of Love" in this chapter. Both of those original songs are by Jonathan Larson.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had gathered in the cemetery. They were the only ones there; everything was quiet, and they had gathered around the burial site, each holding a candle for warmth, and also to honor his memory. Finally, out of the silence, Collins spoke. 

_-Seasons of Love New Version- _

COLLINS: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear.  
Five hundred, twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…how do you measure, measure a year?

JOANNE: In ice creams, in bedtimes, in hellos and good-byes.  
In losses, in wi-ins, in sha-ape or size.

ROGER: In snowfalls, in summers, in music, in beer,  
In writing, in reading, in courage or fear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…  
How do you measure, measure a year?

CAST: Measure in love…sea-sons of love.

The others left one by one, each reassuring Collins. Soon he was left alone again, and he started to cry. The man pulled out another rose, and put it on the grave stone.

"Dammit, Angel…why'd you have to go?" Collins said, full of frustration and sadness, "I need you! Why!" He fell to his knees, and snow started to fall. Collins looked at the grave again, and spoke with difficulty.

_-Our Love Just Gleams- _

COLLINS: When we met that snowy Christmas Eve,  
You eased my pain, and helped me believe  
That there's some good in this world, just waiting to shine  
From then on, I was yours, and I knew you were mine…

There's a reason why I loved you,  
Too special just to say  
So I'll pour my soul out right here  
On this beautiful Christmas day.

You were there for me, and I was there for you,  
We stuck it out together like the world's strongest glue.  
I loved your kiss…I loved your face  
Your presence took me to the most amazing place.

And now, when I look back, and I see you in my dreams…  
You're back in my arms, and our love just gleams.

Well, time sure passed, and we grew together,  
In sunshine and in rain, in all types of weather,  
For I know that you loved me, and I still love you too  
But why, why did you have to go so soon?

Our love withstood all, every look, every stare.  
We were made fun of, but hell, we didn't care.  
You disregarded each murmur, whisper and look.  
Happiness you brought, and my love you took.

And now, when I look back, and I see you in my dreams…  
You're back in my arms, and our love just gleams.

Oh, our love just gleams…

Our love…just gleams.

Collins quietly stood and left the cemetery. As he did, the rose he had put on the grave rolled off the stone and sank into the snow, standing out vibrantly against the plain white powder.


	4. Should I Take That Risk?

Mark walked into the small café, and looked around for an empty table. He found one by a window, and quickly took a seat.

He had recently found this little café (Its name was Heavenly Delights, which reminded him of Angel) that he had often gone to have a bit of a break between shooting video.

Suddenly, something caught Mark's attention.

It wasn't the usual homeless person or police riot. It was a girl.

A beautiful one, at that.

She had long blond hair, perfectly straight, that ran down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright blue, and the girl was wearing a black skirt and blouse that only made her look better. The woman looked confident, and she was reading a newspaper and drinking a coffee.

Mark realized that he was staring at her with his jaw dropped, and quickly shut his mouth. The girl glanced up and saw that he was staring at her. She smiled a little, and Mark felt himself blush furiously as he quickly looked away.

But the next thing he knew, the girl was coming over to his small table and sat down across from him.

"Hey," she said, with a voice just as amazing as her face, "I'm Amy."

"H-hi," Mark said, stuttering uncontrollably. "I'm…M-mark."

"Nice to meet you. I couldn't help noticing you were staring at me over there."

"Well…you're very pretty," Mark blurted out. He couldn't believe he just said that.

Amy smiled. "Why thank you! I think you're very cute yourself."

"Thanks," Mark managed to say. Mark thrust his hand out to shake Amy's but by doing so caused her coffee to spill everywhere. Amy jumped up just in time and avoided the hot beverage, but her paper was soaked.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Mark said horrified at his clumsiness. Amy just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Happens all the time." She got up and headed to the counter to get napkins.

_-Should I Take That Risk-_

MARK: What the hell? What's going on?  
I never ogle, gawk at, or fawn!  
But this girl, she's different, she's unusual.  
She sets my pulse racing, and she stirs my soul.

Could she be real? Her presence is pure.  
Like the December snow, and I can be sure  
That she's very special, but what should I do?  
The last girl I dated was one that went 'moo!'

The same thing could happen here,  
I'd better not risk it, or that, I fear  
Will happen to her, will she fall into sin  
And become like Maureen, a lesbian!

AMY: (Still Across the Room) Sure, he's cute, but should I risk it?  
Like my last boyfriend, he might throw a fit  
And turn away, just like that day  
When my last boyfriend said he was gay!

What should I do? Should I take that risk?  
He really warms me up, on this day that's cold and brisk.  
Am I really that repulsive? Should I just forget all men?  
Live without love and a life that's all boxed in?

MARK: Sadly I've been scorned, and I will not take that chance,  
But this girl, she is pretty…maybe she likes freelance?

AMY: This just sucks! I want to scream!  
This guy is nice, but is he really what he seems?

MARK: What should I do? Should I take that risk?  
She really warms me up, on this day that's cold and brisk.  
Am I really that repulsive? Should I just forget women?  
Live without love and a life that's all boxed in?

AMY: (At Same Time) What should I do? Should I take that risk?  
He really warms me up, on this day that's cold and brisk.  
Am I really that repulsive? Should I just forget all men?  
Live without love and a life that's all boxed in?

MARK: Oh crap, she's coming back.

AMY: (Returns) I have some napkins.

MARK: Thanks…sorry about tha-

AMY: Hey, like I said: it happens.

MARK & AMY: You know, I've never met anyone like you,  
We've barely just met, but I know your soul is pure.  
When I look into your eyes, I see everything I want.  
Whatever's happening here sure ain't nonchalant.

MARK: (Away from Amy) What should I do? Should I take that risk?  
She really warms me up, on this day that's cold and brisk.  
Am I really that repulsive? Should I just forget women?  
Live without love and a life that's all boxed in?

"Something wrong?" Amy asked as he stared out the window.

"Er…no," Mark said quickly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Amy said awkwardly, smiling at Mark and gazing into his eyes. Mark blinked in surprise. Did she feel the same way about him?

She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.

"Here's my number," Amy said, standing, "Call me sometime." She winked, and walked out of the restaurant. Mark slouched down in his seat, and took a breath of relief.

"Wow," he gasped as he slid down farther in the booth.

* * *

Mark sprinted up the stairs to his New York apartment. He slid the metal door open and found what he usually found every afternoon nowadays.

Roger. And Mimi. Making out.

Mark smiled at the couple instead of the usual eye roll, and hopped over the couch and sat next to them.

"Hey guys!" he said brightly, putting his feet up on the dingy coffee table in front of them.

"Hey," Roger said, staring at his friend. Mimi rested her head on his shoulder.

"You seem to be in a good mood," the young girl said.

"Yup. I just spilled coffee all over a girl. And she gave me her number!"

"Whoa! Mark's in love!" Roger said enthusiastically. He then got a serious look on his face and stared straight at Mark.

"Are you sure she's not a lesbian? Because we wouldn't want to deal with all that again."

Mark sighed and stared at the ceiling while Roger and Mimi chuckled.

"Okay guys, very funny. You're never going to let me live that down, are you."

"Nope."

"If she was a lesbian, would she have given me her number?"

"I guess that's true. You usually drive them to it anyways, not attract them." Roger said, smirking. Mark grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at Roger.


	5. Take Me Or Leave Me Reprise

Gaw, I'm so horrible at remembering to do A/Ns! Okay, I forgot to say that Amy was a character created by me. And in this chapter is a new verison of "Take Me or Leave Me," original words by Jonathan Larson.

* * *

"Joanne?" Maureen called out in the dark.

"Yes?" Joanne responded.

They were in bed, but neither of them could seem to sleep.

"Today was nice," Maureen said after a pause.

"Yeah. It was good to see everyone again."

"Yeah."

There was another pause.

"Um…" Maureen said after a few minutes, "Joanne, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well…it know this may sound ridiculous…but…I want a baby."

Joanne sat up.

"What!" She asked in disbelief.

"I want a kid. With you," Maureen said, and sat up. She put her arm around Joanne, but Joanne didn't seem to notice.

"You're serious."

"Yep. I think this is the next step in our relationship."

"It'll never work!" Joanne said. This made Maureen angry.

"Why, Joanne? Because it's different from your usual schedule? Because it's new and interesting and not boring and the regular? Why don't you ever want to try new things!"

"Because having a baby is not 'trying something new,' Maureen. This is a serious commitment!" Joanne said.

"Don't you trust me? We can make this work! I know we can!" Maureen shot back.

"Maureen…it's not that…it's just…"

_-Take Me Or Leave Me Reprise- _

JOANNE: It won't work. I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline; I make lists in my sleep.  
Never quit – I follow through  
I hate mess – but I love you.

You want a kid, your desire is pure.  
If you really love me, wait for me to be sure.  
How could this work? What would they think?  
Would a child with parents like us float or sink?

Take for what I am, who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me.

MAUREEN: Ugh! You're so annoying! You never bend the rules  
You're always holding back; in the new you don't submerge.  
Joanne, learn to trust me! We've survived thick and thin  
And don't worry so much – we're already living in sin!

Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be.  
And if you give a damn take me baby or leave me.

JOANNE: A kid's so much work!

MAUREEN: So what, you're afraid?

JOANNE: No, it's not that!...I don't want these times to fade!

MAUREEN: (Spoken)…what?

JOANNE: Okay, I admit it. I'm nervous and I'm scared.  
Times are changing, and so far my life's been spared.  
But what happens if we're soon not accepted?

MAUREEN: Believe me, this decision will not be regretted!

JOANNE: (Spoken) Well…

MAUREEN: What do you say! We can do it! We'll raise the best kid yet  
For the world, with our teachings, this little kid can be set!  
You've got to believe, and trust in the fates  
And dispel all those worries, fears and hates.

We'll find a girl, one that we love and adore,  
With our care she can grow, and her heart can soar.  
And who knows, maybe with this little one  
Our hearts will soar too, as high as the sun.

JOANNE: (Spoken) Okay…just remember…  
Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me.

MAUREEN: (Spoken) Always.

The girls hugged.

"So we're going to do it?" Maureen asked, excited.

"Yes. Let's do it!"

* * *

The next day they headed down to the Adoption Center nearest them. After filling out papers and everything, they headed in to meet the children that were up for adoption.

One that caught their eye was a little raven haired girl who looked about two or three. She was beautiful, with chocolate brown eyes and an innocent little face.

Her name was Angelina.

And a few hours later, there was another person heading home with Joanne and Maureen.

* * *

Collins was a mess.

He didn't know what to do with himself.

Angel was dead. And he felt like there was nothing that he could do to free himself from the pain.

After Christmas, he had gone back to the small apartment he had rented for staying in New York. And he had stayed there. What was the point of going on now? There was nothing to live for.

But Collins knew he could end it.

He had been contemplating this for a long time, but felt that he had finally hit a low point in his life.

Collins slowly walked to the drawer where he had put the small gun. He pulled it out, and stared at it.

It could all be finished here…just one small movement.

His friends would forgive him. They would understand, he had told himself.

He closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.


	6. Tell Us

Mark ran to the hospital as fast as he could. He had just gotten the phone call, a very cryptic one, but an urgent one no less. And he couldn't believe this was happening.

When he got to the small hospital he found that Roger, Mimi and Joanne were there, all looking somber and upset.

"I got here as fast as I could," Mark said, "What happened?"

"Collins attempted suicide," Mimi said softly.

"Oh god." Mark's knees buckled, and he sat down in one of the lobby chairs and put his head in his hands.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors don't know. They say that, if he survives, he'll have extensive brain damage," Joanne said.

Mark sighed with frustration. If only he had been there…he could've stopped him.

But that was useless to think. No one knew Collins would go that far. And no one was to blame.

_-Tell Us-_

MARK: No one knew it would come to this…

JOANNE: How on earth could it come to this?

ROGER: Why did it have to come to this?

MIMI: Was it supposed to come to this?

MARK: We should've recognized it, guys. We should've seen the signs.  
He was quiet and somber all the time, ignoring mail, bills and fines.  
Angel, where are you? Why didn't you come?  
We need your help now, don't let him succumb.

JOANNE: Why didn't we see it? This is just wrong.  
The despair in his voice, the sadness in song.  
Please, pull through, and stay here still.  
If we lose you, the hole can not be filled.

ROGER & MIMI: The times we live in are unpredictable  
There's so much that could go right or wrong, so  
Be sure to cherish the time that you've got  
Don't let your spirit burn away or rot.

Learn to love, and learn to let go  
Learn to move on, learn to let pain show.

ALL: Secrets bottled up inside  
That shouldn't be kept, that shouldn't hide  
Will only lead to hurt and pain;  
They'll eventually make you go insane.

Share with friends, please, don't leave now  
We're so confused; where, why, and how?  
Open up, and with us you'll stay,  
Tell us your fears, and they will go away.

GIRLS: Secrets bottled up inside  
That shouldn't be kept, that shouldn't hide  
Will only lead to hurt and pain;  
They'll eventually make you go insane.

GUYS: Share with friends, please, don't leave now  
We're so confused; where, why, and how?  
Open up, and with us you'll stay,  
Tell us your fears, and they will go away.

ALL: Wake up, and with us you'll stay…  
Tell us your fears, and they will…go…away.

There was a long time of silence after a while, when finally Mark asked "Joanne, where's Maureen?"

"Oh!" Joanne gasped, as if she just remembered something, "I left her with Angelina!"

"Who?" Roger asked.

"It's a long story," Joanne said, and grabbed her purse and coat.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked, confused.

"To be brief, Maureen and I have a kid."

"What!" The others asked incredulously.

"C'mon. I've gotta get to our house, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

When Joanne had told everything that happened and they all arrived at her house, they found Maureen sitting on the living room floor playing with blocks and a little girl was fast asleep on a rug beside her.

"Maureen!" Joanne asked, "How're you doing? Is everything okay?"

"She's fine!" Maureen said, not looking away from the magnificent block tower she was building, "She went to sleep about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So stop worrying." Maureen then realized that the others were there with Joanne.

"How's Collins?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Not good," Joanne said simply, and sat down next to the sleeping child.

"So…you guys really got a baby?" Mark asked, still in disbelief. He had never thought of Maureen as the motherly type.

"Yes. Don't make it sound so…materialistic. We didn't "get" her, we took her in to raise and love and cherish!" Maureen said.

"Well, congratulations," Mimi said, "I'm sure she'll be very happy here."

"She's cute," Roger said, "Nice choice."

"We liked her name," Joanne replied, picking the little girl up and putting her in a nearby crib. Everyone smiled after Joanne said this, each remembering Angel.

Mark walked into Heavenly Delights and took the same table he always did. This time, he looked around to see if Amy was here. He had forgotten to take her number out of his jeans pocket before he washed it, and so now this was his only hope of meeting her again.

After ordering a coffee and drinking about half of it, he heard the door open, its little bell tinkling cheerfully. Mark looked up, and Amy had just come in – her eyes scanned the café, and when she saw Mark, she smiled.

"Amy! Hey!" Mark said, bolting out of his chair and heading to her, "Sorry I haven't called! I kinda…washed your number." Amy laughed.

"I was afraid I'd scared you off," She said, brushing her hair out of her face, "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too."

…

Awkward silence.

"So!" Mark said, after the two stood there uncomfortably by the doorway, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have…dinner…some…time."

"Sure!" Amy replied quickly. They both smiled.

"Er, I don't have that much cash, but we could have dinner at my place," Mark said helpfully.

"Sounds wonderful."

"How about tonight? Say, seven?"

"I'll be there," Amy said, and Mark gave her his address. He said goodbye and quickly left the café, flustered and blissful.

* * *

A/N: I certainly hope no one gets mad or upset, should anything or anyone die in the story...but that's how it works out, what I figured was best for the plot.

As the Billy Joel song says, "And So It Goes."


	7. Loving You

A/N: Using words from the songs "Will I" and "No Day But Today" in this chapter. Also, I'd like to apologize for causing difficulty with transitions. I learned too late that doesnt allow asterisks in the story, so I may forget to insert a break every once and again.

* * *

Collins was dying. He knew it, the doctors knew it. And his life was flashing before his eyes.

He was a kid, playing out on his front lawn while his mom prepared lunch in the kitchen.

He was a teenager, trying drugs for the first time, and experiencing something he never had before.

He was at his first day on the job teaching computer age philosophy.

He was on the street, lying on the ground, beaten on Christmas Eve. Where he first met Angel.

Collins saw Angel in front of him, so vividly and clearly that he thought it was real. But instead of saying what he had said on that December night, Angel said this:

"I forgive you for what you've done. Now you need to forgive yourself."

"But I can't…" Collins said, his voice sounding very weak and high pitched, "It was my fault…I should've-"

"Shhh," Angel said comfortingly, and placed his hand on Collins' cheek, "Honey, it wasn't your fault. It was going to happen. We all knew it. Please, let go. Learn to accept."

Angel hugged Collins, and Collins eyes watered. He couldn't hold on much longer…

"Angel…" he moaned.

"Yes?" Angel asked reassuringly.

_-Will I/No Day But Today Mix-_

COLLINS: Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?

Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

ANGEL: You won't lose your dignity…people will care…

You will wake tomorrow from this nightmare…

There's only us, there's only this.

Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.

No other road no other way,

No day but today.

COLLINS: I die without you…

ANGEL: (At Same Time) No day but today…

Angel stood, and pulled Collins up. He offered his hand, and Collins slowly took it.

And they were gone.

* * *

The doctors tried everything they could, but it was no use. 

They had lost him.

As the heart monitor droned on without a pulse, the doctor called it. 6:16 P.M. December 27th.

Another member of the family was gone.

* * *

Mark was preparing dinner, with what little he had. Two TV dinners, microwaved to perfection, and a candle on the table. 

He looked at his set-up and smiled. He then realized how inadequate it was.

What kind of girl would like him for _this_?

Mimi and Roger were out for the night. Collins was still in the hospital. And Maureen and Joanne were busy with Angelina. There would be no interruptions.

About three minutes before seven, there was a knock on the door.

Mark bounded over to it, and unlocked and opened the heavy metal as fast as he could. When he slid it open, he found Amy standing there, smiling and holding a small dish.

"I brought some dessert," Amy said sheepishly, "I figured I should bring something."

"Great!" Mark said, moving aside so she could come in, "Just put it down on the ta-" he started, then stared at the meager meal that he had prepared for them.

"Counter…" he finished lamely. Amy obliged, and then they sat down at the table.

"Looks delicious," Amy said sincerely, smiling at Mark and beginning to eat.

Mark grinned pathetically and began to eat also.

Soon, their silent dinner developed into a meaningful conversation. However, when the subject of exes came up, things got a little awkward again.

"Who was your last girlfriend?" Amy asked as she ate the little steak that was in the TV dinner.

"Her name was Maureen," Mark said, knowing that he'd have to tell her the truth.

"Why'd she break up with you?"

"She…found a girlfriend."

"…Oh!"

"Yeah, pretty pathetic."

"Don't worry about it; my last boyfriend…turned out to be gay."

"Really!"

"Yep."

_-Loving You-_

MARK: Wow, this is weird; this can't be real  
This girl is right, she's the one, and I feel  
Sure of it! Can it be?  
That I've finally found the one for me?

AMY: I understand your questions, your concerns and your fears,  
The pain that comes with love, it cuts deep, it just sears.  
But I think that you're the one, and I can't believe it's true.  
Could it be that you love me, and that I love you?

BOTH: (Stand and to each other) I'm feeling something, and this is just the start.  
Now when I think of you, it just kills to be apart.  
I know this may seem fast, but I love you and I know  
That when we are together, the river of love will flow.

So much could happen, I just wish I could peer  
525,600 minutes, see into next year.  
Will this work? Does it stand a chance?  
Can we work in rhythm, in harmony and dance?

MARK: Can we really do this?

AMY: I'm just so afraid.

MARK: Don't worry, I am too.

AMY: When I'm down and out, will you come to my aid?

MARK: I will if you will, it's a two way street.

AMY: Our love's in the middle, that's where we'll meet.

BOTH: I'm feeling something, and this is just the start.  
Now when I think of you, it just kills to be apart.  
I know this may seem fast, but I love you and I know  
That when we are together, the river of love will flow.

The two were suddenly interrupted by Mark's phone ringing.

He let it screen, and the loud recording of him and Roger saying "SPEAK!" filled the room. Mark smiled, and Amy smirked at him.

"Mark? Are you there? It's Joanne."

"Er…just a friend. Ex Girlfriend's friend, if you know what I mean," Mark said hastily so Amy wouldn't get any ideas.

"I have some news. Collins…he's…"

There was a pause.

"Mark, he's dead."


	8. Dead Drunk

Mark had rushed to the hospital as fast as he could. He hated leaving Amy like that, but she understood his urgency.

Mark, Joanne, Maureen, Roger and Mimi were all speaking to the doctor, Angelina in her carrier sleeping soundly and peacefully at Joanne's feet.

"I think the injury finally got to him in the last few minutes. He started calling out that he saw angels."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"We did everything we could…I'm sorry," the doctor said in a very solemn tone.

Mimi put her head on Roger's chest and began to cry. Maureen and Joanne gripped hands tightly, and Mark stared at the floor. This was all happening way too fast.

* * *

The funeral was beautiful. 

Everyone spoke about Collins, each sharing their own personal memories of him. Amy had come too, to offer moral support. Mark decided that this would be an okay time to introduce her to his friends.

Joanne and Mimi were thrilled that Mark had found a girlfriend, but Roger and Maureen merely poked fun and teased him. Amy took it in good nature, and Mark apologized over and over for his friends' comments while she just laughed.

They buried Collins next to Angel. It was a bit expensive, but everyone chipped in to make it happen.

Maybe they could finally find peace.

* * *

It was April. Everyone was still down about Collins' death. Not much else was on their mind. 

"This frickin' sucks," Roger said as he stormed into the apartment, "This shouldn't have happened."

"I know. But there was nothing we could do," Mimi said solemnly, lying down on the couch with a thud.

Their gaze met, and they smiled sadly at each other.

"I know something that could take our mind off things."

A few hours later, Roger and Mimi came into the apartment, holding onto each other and stumbling. Both were giggling, and Mimi jumped onto the couch as Roger went to the refrigerator.

"That was awesome," Mimi said, her speech slurred.

"Totally."

"Are you shure we should have done that?" The drunken girl asked, rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Hey. Alcohol's much better than heroine. For one," he said, pulling OJ out of the fridge and drinking it, "You can't get HIV. And two…"

He was unable to finish because he fell onto the couch with Mimi, and they both ended up laughing and snuggling on the couch.

That was the last thing either of them remembered.

* * *

The next morning, Mimi found herself in bed with Roger. She drowsily got up without waking him, and as soon as she stood, she felt like she was going to puke. Mimi ran to the bathroom, and did just that.

As soon as her stomach was empty, the headache started. It was unbearable, one worse than Mimi had ever had before. She decided that the best thing to do was go back to sleep, and did just that.

* * *

Mimi and Roger eventually woke up several hours later, with a touch of hangover still affecting them.

"God…what did we do last night?" Roger asked.

"Well, we got drunk, obviously," Mimi said, picking up the orange juice carton that Roger had carelessly left on the floor.

"Yeah, but I've got this nagging feeling that we did something else. Something we shouldn't have."

Mimi stared at him. "You don't think we killed anyone, did we?"

Roger stared back. "Of course not. I think. It's just that I feel that something's not good."

"God, I hate that."

"Me too."

"…My head hurts."

* * *

The next few weeks were pretty awkward. Collins was gone. Joanne and Maureen had Angelina to take care of. And Mimi was constantly sick in the mornings.

"You don't think the disease has finally gotten to her, do you?" Roger asked Mark one morning.

"I don't know. But if it has, I don't think I can deal with another death," Mark replied as they watched Mimi come out of the bathroom groggily.

* * *

Mimi was worried about her predicament, too. She had a feeling what it was, but was afraid to find out. It would break every promise that she and Roger had made to each other.

She had to find out, though. And so, one afternoon, she tested.

It was positive.

She was pregnant.

As she looked at the readout in the bathroom, she slid down the wall to the floor in shock. The first words out of her mouth were:

"Roger's gonna kill me."


	9. Face The Facts

Roger, in fact, did not kill Mimi. He was just in a state of shock. Mark, on the other hand…

"Do you guys even know what you're doing? This is insane! What-…why-…where-…how could you let this happen!" He asked Mimi as she sat on the couch, legs crossed and eyes rolling.

"I never wanted this. I don't want to damn a child to this existence. But it happened, and I'm going to enjoy it while I can," Mimi said simply, and stood up, turned, and walked out the door.

Roger continued to sit there in shock.

"You okay Rog?" Mark asked the befuddled boy.

"Yeah…I guess…I mean…this is all happening so damn fast!" He said, "First Amy, then Collins, then Angelina…people are coming and going all at once. It's scary."

"It'll work out. It'll all be fine," Mark said, trying to be reassuring.

"That's what they always say," Roger said, and walked over to the window.

_-Face The Facts-_

ROGER: This can't be true, this can't be real  
Is this my destiny? Is my fate sealed?  
I'm used to freedom, a life of fun!  
How can I raise a daughter or son?

I shoulda been more careful. This can't be right.  
If we weren't drunk, we would've put up a fight.  
Instead we drowned our sorrows, a critical mistake  
Can I reform my ways, for Mimi's sake?

I need to face it, life is just hard.  
I've shuffled my deck, I've played my card.  
Now I just need to see what life brings.  
Will I win the pot, or end up with nothing?

Life is just like poker, it's all a game of chance,  
But it was no accident that night we…er…lost our pants.  
How could I be so stupid! I'm such a frickin moron!  
I guess I could blame Mimi…

She has this allure, I was drawn.  
No! That's not right! I've got to take the blame!  
The girl's had it tough, she's had her share of shame.  
It's time to toughen up, to face the facts, and,

I'll show you, Mimi, and the whole world that I can.

With that, Roger silently turned, brushed past Mark, and headed out the door. Mark watched him leave in awe. He was serious about this. And Mark couldn't be more proud.

* * *

Time passed.

Angelina grew, and soon became a toddler, always running about and getting into mischief. Maureen had made the right choice by becoming a mother – she was more settled in now, and wasn't as raunchy as she used to be.

Mimi's baby bump started to show too. With Roger's and Mark's help, she was able to stop all of the drugs and drinking, so the baby would be healthy and happy.

When the Fourth of July came, they all came together and watched the fireworks. Joanne sat with Angelina as the little girl watched the explosions and colors in awe. Mark was filming the other spectators with Amy, and Roger, Mimi and Maureen were all chatting.

"So what names have you picked out?" Maureen asked as the two snuggled on a soft blanket.

"Well…" said Mimi, turning to Roger with a smile, "If it's a girl we're naming her Katie…"

"And if it's a boy, we're naming him Michael," Roger finished.

"Lovely, lovely…know what school he or she's going to?"

"Er…" The couple looked at each other. They hadn't really thought about it that far.

"Don't worry about it," Maureen said with a laugh , "You've got a long ways to go. Plenty of time."

Mimi smiled, but it was short-lived. Seconds later, she started to cough uncontrollably. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her, but a minute later, the coughing subsided and she waved it off.

"I'm fine," she told everyone reassuringly, "Must've had some food go down the wrong pipe earlier."

The others shrugged it off, but Roger leaned in close to her, a concerned look in his eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Really. It's probably just a cold or something."

"You should go to the doctor. We've got to be careful now because of the baby."

"I know, I know…I'll try."

They cuddled for the rest of the fireworks show, Mimi never moving one hand from her stomach where the miracle of life was slowly developing.

* * *

Things got better, much to everyone's surprise and relief. Mimi and Roger started taking parenting classes. Sometimes Mimi started staring off into space, or became interested in something else, but whenever this happened Roger gave her a little nudge to keep her on track.

Mark and Amy became even more serious.

Very serious.

The night it happened, both of them were very nervous. After all, the last people they had done this with turned out gay.

To make a long story short, it all worked out fine, and the incident brought the two closer together, as well as removing a huge gap between them.

As for Joanne and Maureen…they continued to experience the joys of parenting, raising Angelina the best that they could. Her parents loved her, and she loved them – even when people gave them stares on the street the effervescent girl didn't mind a bit.

Everything was great.

But good things never last.


	10. Mystery

A/N: This is a short chapter, because the next part can't be cut up and divided. Also, it adds _suspense_! Ooooo! Spooky Fingers!

* * *

It was November 25th when it happened. A month away from Christmas. 

Mimi was in the kitchen, making some macaroni out of a box, when all of a sudden, she collapsed.

She wasn't found until about half an hour later, when Mark came home from work.

Mark quickly took her to the hospital, and called Roger, Maureen, and Joanne. For the fourth time, they were at the hospital regarding a friend.

Roger was dumbstruck. He just couldn't believe it.

The doctors said that the virus was finally acting. Even though it didn't come into effect this early, the baby had caused her to become weaker and the disease took its chance.

She wouldn't have long to live.

And the baby didn't even have a chance.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Mimi deteriorated. Fortunately, the girl was in a hospital close to home, so everyone could visit her often. The group didn't want to think about what was going to happen…this much loss in just three years… 

The baby continued to develop and be healthy, which surprised the doctors. Perhaps the baby wasn't infected, or her friends suspected that it was her strong will that kept it going. Maybe she could survive this after all.

One evening, Roger was sitting beside her bed as she slept. Her breathing was slow, peaceful. And Roger played his guitar quietly to soothe her mind.

_-Mystery- _

ROGER: You die…you live…  
You get…you give…  
You share…you take…  
You love…you hate…

Life's full of mystery;  
But if you don't jump in you'll see  
That you missed out, you've wasted life  
If you don't deal with both good and strife.

Even if it doesn't last  
And fades…fades into the past;  
It happened, just remember the time  
When there wasn't a reason, there wasn't a rhyme.

Why do things like this occur?  
How can we really be sure  
That this fits in the grand design  
And eventually it will work out fine?

How? Why? When? Where?  
Why the hell isn't life unfair?  
We don't know what's up, we're left in the dark  
How much time do we have to leave our mark?

Why do things like this…occur?  
How can we really…be sure  
That this fits in the grand…design  
And eventually it will work…out…fine?

Roger finished the song and Mimi sighed in her sleep peacefully.

He smiled, ran his hand along her face, and left the room.

* * *

Mark and Amy continued to see each other, despite Mimi's ongoing illness and pregnancy. They grew very close, and soon Amy had joined the 'family.' Everyone loved her, much to Mark's relief, and Maureen didn't tease her…too much. 

Maureen and Joanne had started little Angelina in preschool in September. The girl was blossoming, becoming an intelligent and cocky young girl, taking after both of her mothers. Mimi loved it when Angelina visited, and the spunky little kid brightened everyone's day.

On the first of December, Mimi took a turn for the worse. She was having trouble eating, and had to be fed through a tube. Roger took a bedside vigil and stayed with her as long as he could.

* * *

One morning, the doctor spoke privately with Roger. 

"Her baby has matured enough that we could perform a c-section. We could induce labor, and remove the baby before she…"

"She's not going to die," Roger said strongly, almost fiercely.

"Sir, the probability of her surviving is-"

"Don't give me any damn odds!" Roger yelled, standing up, "She will be fine! And the baby will be too!"

Unfortunately, Roger was wrong.


	11. Finale

A/N: Song lyrics by Jonathan Larson, slightly modified to fit the story.

* * *

Mimi died peacefully on December 24th, 1992. The baby had not been born. And it passed on with her. 

Roger was struck with grief. He didn't eat, sleep, do anything after her passing.

Mark, Amy, Joanne and Maureen tried to console him, but he turned away everyone.

* * *

The day of her funeral was one very similar to Collins'. 

It was peaceful, and snow softly fell in the cemetery as the friends gathered around the casket. It wasn't much, but it was the best they could get. Mimi would understand.

Roger placed a hand on the wooden box, knowing the love of his life was inside. And suddenly, he saw her face as clear as day and heard the words Mimi had said to him years ago, the first year they met.

_-Mimi's Mix- _

MIMI: You didn't want baggage without lifetime guarantees.  
You didn't want to watch me die…  
I just came to say goodbye love,  
Goodbye love…came to saygoodbye love...  
Goodbye.

Please don't touch me, understand  
I'm scared…I need to go away.  
I didn't want to leave you, but we knew it'd come someday.  
Goodbye love…goodbye love, came to say  
Goodbye love…goodbye.

Just came to say… goodbye love,  
Goodbye love, goodbye love  
Hello…disease…

…

The heart may freeze…or it can burn.  
The pain will ease…if you can learn…  
There is no future…there is no past…

Please live each moment as your last.  
There's only you, there's only now,  
Forget regret, move on, please learn how.  
No other road, no other way…

Roger pulled his hand back in shock. He realized that Mimi had moved on. And so had her child.

They would have eternity together. And it was a comforting thought that with his own disease, he wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

Some things never change. 

The group returned to Mark and Roger's apartment after the funeral. Everyone was in tears.

"Guys…I think this might be a good time to show you the new documentary I've made," Mark said in a solemn tone, and he started up his projector. Images flashed across the screen, and the group held hands and cried together as they watched.

_Mimi and Roger making out as Mark narrated what they were doing._

_Maureen standing on the diner table, everyone in the restaurant singing and having a good time._

_Collins and the others gathered around Angel's grave in silent memory, and then placing a rose on the grave._

_Amy waving at the camera, smiling at the Heavenly Delights Café._

_Joanne and Maureen playing with a newly adopted Angelina, the girl giggling as Maureen bounced her up and down._

_The group gathered in the hospital, hoping that Collins would recover._

_Mark and Amy eating a 'candlelight dinner' in the apartment._

_Mimi showing Mark her baby bump to the camera._

_The group at the Fourth of July, watching fireworks and laughing together._

_Roger and Mimi at parenting class._

_Mark and Amy making out, while Roger narrated what they were doing._

_Angelina visiting Mimi in the hospital._

_Roger playing his guitar softly next to a sleeping Mimi._

And finally…

_A shot of the group from two years ago. Mark, Joanne, Maureen, Roger, Mimi, Collins and Angel. Together, just like old times._

The ending came across the screen. In block letters it said: "Go With The Flow."

* * *

Maureen and Joanne left. Roger went to the cemetery, to see Mimi's final resting place. And Mark and Amy stood on the fire escape outside. They each had a mug of hot chocolate and watched the snow fall softly. 

"Mark…" Amy started.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say…that even though there's so much loss that you've faced…this has been one of the best years of my life…because of you."

Mark smiled.

"Thanks. I don't think I could've gotten through this without you. You're the best thing that has happened to me."

"Thanks." The girl looked down at the street for a moment, and then turned to Mark.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too…and this is just the start."

_-No Day But Today Finale-_

MARK: There is no future...there is no past….

AMY: Thank God this moment's not the last…

BOTH: There's only us, there's only this…  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.  
No other road, no other way.  
No day but today.

AMY: Without you, the hand gropes  
The ear hears, the pulse beats  
Life goes on, but I'm gone  
'Cause I die without you…

MARK: (At same time) There's only now there's only here,  
Give in to love or live in fear  
No other path, no other way…

BOTH: No day but today…no day but today…

**No day but today.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: And so it ends.  
I would like to say that it was really, REALLY hard to write this last part. Mimi is one of my favorite characters, and it was really hard to kill her. Kind of like J.K. Rowling and her book characters.

Thanks for reading.


	12. RENT 2: Soundtrack

A/N: I am including the list of songs and who sings them and who they're by, like a little "Soundtrack." I want to thank everyone who complimented the songs and didn't make me feel like a total loser writing them :P

* * *

**RENT  
2**  
_Songbook_

* * *

_**

* * *

-Go With The Flow-  
By Jase Andrews  
Performed by Mark, Roger & Mimi**By Jase AndrewsPerformed by Mark, Roger & Mimi_

MARK: I guess you're right. There's plenty of crap.

ROGER: …and plenty of romance!

MIMI: Oh, you're such a sap.

MARK: This city's just great, but where do I go

When I'm down on my luck, and have nothing to show?

MIMI: That's life! Believe me, I certainly know.

ROGER: She's right. Sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow.  
We all know about those times, good and bad.  
But they always come and go like a passing fad.

MARK: I wonder what to do – maybe I'll just leave!

MIMI: Oh, now don't you go anywhere! You've got films to conceive!

MARK: Conceive? I'm not the only one to do that around here!

ROGER: We're being careful; you've got nothing to fear.

MARK: I'm just teasing! Geez, you're very uptight.

MIMI: Guys, chill! We're going out tonight!

MARK & ROGER: Spoken Huh?

MIMI: Sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow.  
We all know about those times, good and bad.  
But they always come and go like a passing fad…Listen!

* * *

_**-I'll Come Along-  
**By Jase Andrews  
Performed by Maureen &Cast_

MAUREEN: This is the time, this is the place,  
Don't be afraid to show your face!  
We're here together and that's the best thing of all;  
Remember, stay strong, and our friendship won't fall!

New things ahead, for us to see.  
But just keep shining like a Christmas tree!  
Something that's up, or something that's down;  
Whatever comes for us, we can take it, just don't frown!

Whenever you're down, just sing this song,  
And I'll be there, I'll come along.  
Maybe you won't see it, but before long,  
You'll come to realize that I wasn't wrong.

When the world's gone dark, and the light is out,  
Times can be confusing, what's it all about!  
One thing you can be sure of, and I think we all agree  
Is that there's friends in each of us, even you and me.

Whenever you're down, just sing this song,  
And I'll be there, I'll come along.  
Maybe you won't see it, but before long,  
You'll come to realize that I wasn't wrong.

Yes you will, oh yeah…You will come to see in time  
That there isn't a reason, and there isn't a rhyme.

RESTAURANT CUSTOMERS: Whenever you're down, just sing this song,  
And I'll be there, I'll come along.  
Maybe you won't see it, but before long,  
You'll come to realize that I wasn't wrong.

MAUREEN: (At Same Time) Right or wrong, that's always the song,  
In times of need, for you I long,  
Keep on singin', and baby, keep it strong.  
You come to realize that I'm there all along!

CAST: You'll come to realize…I'm there all along.

* * *

_**-Seasons of Love New Version-**  
By Jase Andrews, with help from Jonathan Larson  
Performed by Collins, Joanne, Roger & Cast_

COLLINS: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear.  
Five hundred, twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…how do you measure, measure a year?

JOANNE: In ice creams, in bedtimes, in hellos and good-byes.  
In losses, in wi-ins, in sha-ape or size.

ROGER: In snowfalls, in summers, in music, in beer,  
In writing, in reading, in courage or fear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…how do you measure, measure a year?

CAST: Measure in love…sea-sons of love.

* * *

**_-Our Love Just Gleams-_**  
_By Jase Andrews  
Performed by Collins_

COLLINS: When we met that snowy Christmas Eve,  
You eased my pain, and helped me believe  
That there's some good in this world, just waiting to shine  
From then on, I was yours, and I knew you were mine…

There's a reason why I loved you,  
Too special just to say  
So I'll pour my soul out right here  
On this beautiful Christmas day.

You were there for me, and I was there for you,  
We stuck it out together like the world's strongest glue.  
I loved your kiss…I loved your face

Your presence took me to the most amazing place.  
And now, when I look back, and I see you in my dreams…  
You're back in my arms, and our love just gleams.  
Well, time sure passed, and we grew together,

In sunshine and in rain, in all types of weather,  
For I know that you loved me, and I still love you too  
But why, why did you have to go so soon?  
Our love withstood all, every look, every stare.

We were made fun of, but hell, we didn't care.  
You disregarded each murmur, whisper and look.  
Happiness you brought, and my love you took.  
And now, when I look back, and I see you in my dreams…

You're back in my arms, and our love just gleams.  
Oh, our love just gleams…

Our love…just gleams.

* * *

_**-Should I Take That Risk-**  
By Jase Andrews  
Performed by Mark & Amy_

MARK: What the hell? What's going on?  
I never ogle, gawk at, or fawn!  
But this girl, she's different, she's unusual.  
She sets my pulse racing, and she stirs my soul.

Could she be real? Her presence is pure.  
Like the December snow, and I can be sure  
That she's very special, but what should I do?  
The last girl I dated was one that went 'moo!'

The same thing could happen here,  
I'd better not risk it, or that, I fear  
Will happen to her, will she fall into sin  
And become like Maureen, a lesbian!

AMY: Sure, he's cute, but should I risk it?  
Like my last boyfriend, he might throw a fit  
And turn away, just like that day  
When my last boyfriend said he was gay!

What should I do? Should I take that risk?  
He really warms me up, on this day that's cold and brisk.  
Am I really that repulsive? Should I just forget all men?  
Live without love and a life that's all boxed in?

MARK: Sadly I've been scorned, and I will not take that chance,  
But this girl, she is pretty…maybe she likes freelance?

AMY: This just sucks! I want to scream!  
This guy is nice, but is he really what he seems?

MARK: What should I do? Should I take that risk?  
She really warms me up, on this day that's cold and brisk.  
Am I really that repulsive? Should I just forget women?  
Live without love and a life that's all boxed in?

AMY: (At Same Time) What should I do? Should I take that risk?  
He really warms me up, on this day that's cold and brisk.  
Am I really that repulsive? Should I just forget all men?  
Live without love and a life that's all boxed in?

MARK: Oh, crap, she's coming back.

AMY: I have some napkins.

MARK: Thanks…sorry about tha-

AMY: Hey, like I said: it happens.

MARK & AMY: You know, I've never met anyone like you,  
We've barely just met, but I know your soul is pure.  
When I look into your eyes, I see everything I want.  
Whatever's happening here sure ain't nonchalant.

MARK: What should I do? Should I take that risk?  
She really warms me up, on this day that's cold and brisk.  
Am I really that repulsive? Should I just forget women?  
Live without love and a life that's all boxed in?

* * *

_**-Take Me Or Leave Me Reprise-**  
By Jase Andrews, Jonathan Larson  
Performed by Joanne & Maureen_

JOANNE: It won't work. I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline; I make lists in my sleep.  
Never quit – I follow through  
I hate mess – but I love you.

You want a kid, your desire is pure.  
If you really love me, wait for me to be sure.  
How could this work? What would they think?  
Would a child with parents like us float or sink?

Take for what I am, who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me.

MAUREEN: Ugh! You're so annoying! You never bend the rules  
You're always holding back; in the new you don't submerge.  
Joanne, learn to trust me! We've survived thick and thin  
And don't worry so much – we're already living in sin!

Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be.  
And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me.

JOANNE: A kid's so much work!

MAUREEN: So what, you're afraid?

JOANNE: No, it's not that!...I don't want these times to fade!

MAUREEN: (Spoken)…what?

JOANNE: Okay, I admit it. I'm nervous and I'm scared.  
Times are changing, and so far my life's been spared.  
But what happens if we're soon not accepted?

MAUREEN: Believe me, this decision will not be regretted!

JOANNE: (Spoken) Well…

MAUREEN: What do you say! We can do it! We'll raise the best kid yet!  
For the world, with our teachings, this little kid can be set!  
You've got to believe, and trust in the fates  
And dispel all those worries, fears and hates.

We'll find a girl, one that we love and adore,  
With our care she can grow, and her heart can soar.  
And who knows, maybe with this little one  
Our hearts will soar too, as high as the sun.

JOANNE: (Spoken) Okay…just remember…

Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me.

MAUREEN: (Spoken) Always.

_**-Tell Us-**  
By Jase Andrews  
Performed by Cast_

MARK: No one knew it would come to this…

JOANNE: How on earth could it come to this?

ROGER: Why did it have to come to this?

MIMI: Was it supposed to come to this?

MARK: We should've recognized it, guys. We should've seen the signs.  
He was quiet and somber all the time, ignoring mail, bills and fines.  
Angel, where are you? Why didn't you come?  
We need your help now, don't let him succumb.

JOANNE: Why didn't we see it? This is just wrong.  
The despair in his voice, the sadness in song.  
Please, pull through, and stay here still.  
If we lose you, the hole can not be filled.

ROGER & MIMI: The times we live in are unpredictable  
There's so much that could go right or wrong, so  
Be sure to cherish the time that you've got  
Don't let your spirit burn away or rot.

Learn to love, and learn to let go  
Learn to move on, learn to let pain show.

ALL: Secrets bottled up inside  
That shouldn't be kept, that shouldn't hide  
Will only lead to hurt and pain;  
They'll eventually make you go insane.

Share with friends, please, don't leave now  
We're so confused; where, why, and how?  
Open up, and with us you'll stay,  
Tell us your fears, and they will go away.

GIRLS: Secrets bottled up inside  
That shouldn't be kept, that shouldn't hide  
Will only lead to hurt and pain;  
They'll eventually make you go insane.

GUYS: Share with friends, please, don't leave now  
We're so confused; where, why, and how?  
Open up, and with us you'll stay,  
Tell us your fears, and they will go away.

ALL: Wake up, and with us you'll stay…  
Tell us your fears, and they will…go…away.

* * *

_**-Will I/No Day But Today Mix-**  
By Jonathan Larson, Mixed by Jase Andrews  
Performed by Collins & Angel_

COLLINS: Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?  
Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

ANGEL: You won't lose your dignity…people will care…  
You will wake tomorrow from this nightmare…

There's only us, there's only this.  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.  
No other road no other way,  
No day but today.

COLLINS: I die without you…

ANGEL: (At Same Time) No day but today…

* * *

_**-Loving You-**  
By Jase Andrews  
Performed by Mark & Amy_

MARK: Wow, this is weird; this can't be real  
This girl is right, she's the one, and I feel  
Sure of it! Can it be?  
That I've finally found the one for me?

AMY: I understand your questions, your concerns and your fears,  
The pain that comes with love, it cuts deep, it just sears.  
But I think that you're the one, and I can't believe it's true.  
Could it be that you love me, and that I love you?

BOTH: I'm feeling something, and this is just the start.  
Now when I think of you, it just kills to be apart.  
I know this may seem fast, but I love you and I know  
That when we are together, the river of love will flow.

So much could happen, I just wish I could peer  
525,600 minutes, see into next year.  
Will this work? Does it stand a chance?  
Can we work in rhythm, in harmony and dance?

MARK: Can we really do this?

AMY: I'm just so afraid.

MARK: Don't worry, I am too.

AMY: When I'm down and out, will you come to my aid?

MARK: I will if you will, it's a two way street.

AMY: Our love's in the middle, that's where we'll meet.

BOTH: I'm feeling something, and this is just the start.  
Now when I think of you, it just kills to be apart.  
I know this may seem fast, but I love you and I know  
That when we are together, the river of love will flow.

* * *

_**-Face The Facts-**  
By Jase Andrews  
Performed by Roger_

ROGER: This can't be true, this can't be real.  
Is this my destiny? Is my fate sealed?  
I'm used to freedom, a life of fun!  
How can I raise a daughter or son?

I shoulda been more careful. This can't be right.  
If we weren't drunk, we would've put up a fight.  
Instead we drowned our sorrows, a critical mistake  
Can I reform my ways, for Mimi's sake?

I need to face it, life is just hard.  
I've shuffled my deck, I've played my card.  
Now I just need to see what life brings.  
Will I win the pot, or end up with nothing?

Life is just like poker, it's all a game of chance,  
But it was no accident that night we…er…lost our pants.  
How could I be so stupid! I'm such a frickin moron!  
I guess I could blame Mimi…she has this allure, I was drawn.

No! That's not right! I've got to take the blame!  
The girl's had it tough, she's had her share of shame.  
It's time to toughen up, to face the facts, and,  
I'll show you, Mimi, and the whole world that I can.

* * *

_**-Mystery-**_  
_By Jase Andrews  
Performed by Roger_

ROGER:You die…you live…  
You get…you give…  
You share…you take…  
You love…you hate… 

Life's full of mystery;  
But if you don't jump in you'll see  
That you missed out, you've wasted life  
If you don't deal with both good and strife.

Even if it doesn't last  
And fades…fades into the past;  
It happened, just remember the time  
When there wasn't a reason, there wasn't a rhyme.

Why do things like this occur?  
How can we really be sure  
That this fits in the grand design  
And eventually it will work out fine?

How? Why? When? Where?  
Why the hell isn't life unfair?  
We don't know what's up, we're left in the dark  
How much time do we have to leave our mark?

Why do things like this…occur?  
How can we really…be sure  
That this fits in the grand…design  
And eventually it will work…out…fine?

* * *

_**-Mimi's Mix-**  
By Jonathan Larson, Mixed by Jase Andrews  
Performed by Mimi_

MIMI: You didn't want baggage without lifetime guarantees.  
You didn't want to watch me die…  
I just came to say goodbye love,  
Goodbye love…came to love goodbye,  
Goodbye.

Please don't touch me, understand  
I'm scared…I need to go away.  
Goodbye love…goodbye love, came to say  
Goodbye love…goodbye.

Just came to say… goodbye love,  
Goodbye love, goodbye love

Hello…disease…

…

The heart may freeze…or it can burn.  
The pain will ease…if you can learn…  
There is no future…there is no past…  
Please live each moment as your last.

There's only you, there's only now,  
Forget regret, move on, please learn how.  
No other road, no other way…

* * *

_**-No Day But Today Finale-**  
By Jonathan Larson, Mixed by Jase Andrews  
Performed by Mark & Amy_

MARK: There is no future...there is no past….

AMY: Thank God this moment's not the last…

BOTH: There's only us, there's only this…  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.  
No other road, no other way.  
No day but today.

AMY: Without you, the hand gropes  
The ear hears, the pulse beats  
Life goes on, but I'm gone  
'Cause I die without you…

MARK: (At same time) There's only now there's only here,  
Give in to love or live in fear  
No other path, no other way…

BOTH: No day but today…no day but today…

**No day but today.**

* * *


End file.
